Fairy Tail University
by Jen2626
Summary: Levy is back in school, but this time it's college! She has to not only adjust to a new school again, but also adjust to being engaged to her possessive fiance Gajeel Redfox the love of her life. She wants to succeed in her new school more then anything, but can she deal with all the drama that comes with attending Fairy Tail University? The squeal to Fairy Tail Academy!
1. Back To School We Go

_**Author's Note: Well you guys, here is the new story! I was really excited and started to write this tonight. For those who didn't read the other note, this is a redo! I scrapped the other version of this and I hope you like the new version! Completely different storyline to it I hope you enjoy!**_

Attending Fairy Tail University was a dream, I never thought that I would be able to attend this elite school. After graduating from Fairy Tail with honors, I would now not only be attending one of the biggest schools in the country but I would be going with my fiancé! Yeah you heard me, I am engaged to Gajeel Redfox. I met him at the beginning of my senior year at Fairy Tail Academy, and we quickly fell in love with each other.

I zipped up my bags, getting ready to leave for school when I heard a loud shout coming from downstairs. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY PERCIOUS BABY GIRL ON THAT DEATH TRAP OF YOURS!" I heard Gajeel's father yell. He would soon be my father as well, and he already treated me like I was a part of this family. Actually he treated me like I was his cherished daughter, and Gajeel was the big bad wolf.

I walked down stairs carrying my bag. I walked into the living room and looked at them glaring at each other, "You bought me the damn bike!"

His father rolled his eyes, "Feh! I don't care if you ride it, just don't put my little girl on that thing." He said crossing his arms.

Gajeel looked at his father and then at me, "Would you tell him that I drive fine on it!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Well if I did that, then I would be lying." I said giving him an innocent look.

He scowled at me but his dad grinned, "There you see! You can take your car, I'll have your bike delivered to your school later this week. But if I find out you went behind my back and put my beautiful daughter on that bike then I will disown you!" He said.

"Mr. Redfox…" He narrowed his eyes on me, "I mean _dad!_ " Man I was still getting use to that, "I thought you were okay letting me ride with Gajeel on that bike?"

"That was before I found out about all the speeding tickets and reckless driving charges!" He said in a huff, "I won't having him risk you like that!"

"I don't drive like that when shorty is on the bike with me!" Gajeel said defensively.

"Pssh! I don't believe you!"

I sighed seeing another father and son argument coming on. I would have to soften the deal. I walked over to Metalicana and hugged him, "I had fun this summer, dad." He hugged me tightly while Gajeel scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do with myself, while you're gone!" He said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe _**work**_!" Gajeel muttered under his breath, "No normal grown ass man takes a whole summer off work just to spend time with his soon to be daughter in law."

We both ignored him, "I promise, we will come to visit you all the time. And if you want you can come see us on the weekends." I said pulling away and smiling brightly at him.

"SHORTY!" Gajeel face palmed. "What the hell do you think you're doing by saying that? He is going to be at our school every weekend now!"

Oops. I shrugged and Metalicana glared at Gajeel, "And what's wrong with a father visiting his daughter?! It's perfectly natural."

"Ugh huh…" Gajeel looked at me then grabbed my bag, "Let's hit the road shrimp." I said my goodbyes to Metalicana and we left quickly. Gajeel was convinced that if we didn't leave now his father would never let me leave. Even though Gajeel pretended that he hated when his father would pamper me and give me lots of attention. I could tell he was really pleased with it. Maybe because I lost my father last year. I wasn't really sure.

We drove to Fairy Tail University, and Gajeel even let me choose what station on the radio to listen to. We listened to the radio for a while and then I read one of my many books out loud to Gajeel, he loved it when I read to him. Once we got to the school, Gajeel parked and we got out of the car. This year we would be sharing a dorm room since we were engaged. Gajeel grabbed all of our bags, which was shocking since I had at least three bags full of books. Gajeel made it look easy, but he was really strong.

We walked to our dorm, and this place looked as expensive as Fairy Tail Academy. I was just happy I was here on a scholarship and didn't have to worry about racking up a debt. Not that my grandparents would ever let that happen. I was pretty sure that Gajeel would have stepped in to. He made me give back my grandparents credit card, and he gave me his own. _I take care of what's mine, shrimp. Your grandparents don't need to take care of you anymore, it's my job now and I take it very seriously._

It was nice that he cared so much about me, but it could be annoying at times too. Especially when we went into stores. If I starred at anything too long he would buy it for me. I would need to talk to him about that soon, hopefully he wouldn't be so stubborn.

When I walked into our dorm room I heard two voices talking, Gajeel dropped our bags by the door. "Stay here." He whispered.

"No. I'm coming with you." I said.

He sighed then nodded, we walked further into the dorm room and I suddenly recognized the voices. I saw Natsu sitting in our living room with his feel on the coffee table, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Grey you should check this out, they have all the good movie stations!" Natsu said not noticing us watching him.

"Oh that's nothing, you should check out their bathroom! It's huge, and it has two sinks!" He said coming out in only his underwear. Gajeel covered my eyes.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I batted away Gajeel's hands and saw Natsu and Grey looking at us shocked, "Grey put some damn clothes on!" Gajeel barked.

I blushed and looked down, "Grey you're nearly naked."

Grey looked down at himself and gasped. "Crap!" He walked back in the bathroom to find his clothes.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked.

"We wanted to check out your place!" Natsu said shrugging.

"Yeah your place is nicer than our rooms." Grey said coming out of the bathroom now fully clothed. "This is a good hangout spot."

Gajeel sighed, "Too bad! This is mine and shrimps place! Don't come here unannounced!" He grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt and dragged them to the door.

"HEY!" Grey yelled.

"What the hell man!" Natsu snapped.

Gajeel pushed them out the door and then slammed the door shut, and locked it. He shook his head and walked back to me. "Well shorty, welcome to our new home."

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys tell me how you liked this chapter! It's finally done, and I had so much fun writing it! It gave me all the warm fuzziness that Fairy Tail Academy did when I wrote that! So please review!**_


	2. Late Wakeup

I woke up slowly feeling Gajeel holding me in his sleep, like he does every night. I had a wave of nostalgia come over me, remembering when we first did this at Fairy Tail Academy. Accept we no longer had to do it in secret. We no longer had to be afraid that Erza would catch us in the act. We were adults, and engaged. I sometimes wondered if my parents would have approved of what I was doing with my life. I wondered if they would have liked Gajeel, and blessed our soon to be marriage.

I looked at Gajeel and he looked so peaceful as he slept, he clutched me tighter to his broad chest. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost one in the afternoon, and I screamed. Gajeel snapped his eyes wide open and looked at me shocked. He quickly sat up and looked my body over to make sure I was okay.

"What is it shrimp?! Are you hurt or sick?" He asked frantically.

I shook my head, "No! It's almost one in the afternoon. We spent half the day sleeping!" I yelled trying to untangle myself from him so I could get up. He scowled at me but he let me up.

"So?" He snapped, "It's Sunday, we don't have school until tomorrow." He groaned and then laid back down while throwing a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight.

I glared at him and yanked the blanket off the bed, "Get up! We have so much to do today!" I walked over to the head of the bed and struggled to grab the pillow.

We played tug-a-war with the pillow for a minute and he reluctantly let it go. I wasn't expecting it so once he let go I fell backwards and fell on my ass. "Ouch!" I groaned.

He looked at me and raised a brow, "You okay, shorty?" He asked smothering a laugh with his hand.

"I'm fine." I said with a huff, "Go get dressed!" I walked away irritated. Why did he always have to do things the hard way? I had half a mind to call his father! Gajeel hated when I did that, because then he got an hour lecture on how he needs to learn to be a loving fiancé, and treat me like the princess I am. His words…

I walked to our dresser and I heard him get out of bed; finally! He opened his side of the drawers, and looked though his clothes. I grabbed out my yellow dress, and headed to the bathroom. I felt Gajeel grab my hand. "Shrimp where are you going?" He asked curiously.

I blinked, "To the bathroom? I need to get changed." I said.

"And you can't do that out here?" He asked looking amused.

I blushed at that, "No I can't!"

He grinned, "Shorty how many times do we have to go over this. I've seen every inch of that beautiful body. There is no need to try and hide it. Eventually you'll have to get over that shyness."

I felt my face turn bright red, "S-shut up!" I quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it.

I heard him call out, "So does that mean, that I won't be getting any today?" I could tell he was on the verge of laughing.

My face burned even more. He'd be lucky if he ever got any again! Our neighbors probably heard everything he just said, which made it even more embarrassing. Gajeel was not very good at being discreet, not that he even wants to. Over the summer we were in his bedroom and his father caught us in the act. That was a dark…dark day in the Redfox house. I shuttered thinking about it. Once I was dressed I left the bathroom.

Gajeel was fully dressed now in jeans and black tank top, I loved when he wore tank tops, they showed off all his muscles in his arms. I tried not to drool, but I did manage a glare, "Could you any louder?" I asked, "I'm not sure the whole building heard you yet!"

He chuckled, "Oh trust me babe, tonight you're going to be so much louder than I could ever be. I'll have you screaming my name, before the night is over." Damn…I just got my face to turn back to its original coloring and now he had me blushing again.

"L-Let's just go…we have errands to run." I mumbled.

He smirked but the nodded, "Sure shrimp, where to first?" He asked.

"The book store."

He arched a brow, "Shorty, you just bought a crap ton of books the other day. Do you really think you need more?"

I always needed more, not that he understood that. "We need to buy our school books." I said pointedly.

"Oh right." He said gruffly. He looked at me for a moment, "You don't need to be so worried shorty. You'll be just fine." He said smiling at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can tell you've been tensed about starting a new school, but you'll do great." He always knew when I'm upset. It was kinda freaky that he always knew, and it made it really hard to hide something from him.

I nodded while sighing, "Yeah I admit, I'm a little intimidated about going to this school. I've heard the teachers are really tough, I just don't want to fail."

He shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, you're too smart to fail. Even if they classes are tough, you'll come out on top like you always do." He shrugged but his encouragement did make me feel a little better.

"Thanks Gajeel."

He nodded, "Plus I'm the one who should be worried. If I end up failing my old man will kill me and end up adopting you anyways.

I giggled since I could totally see that happening. "Don't worry I won't let you fail!"

He hugged me, pulling me tightly against his chest, "As long as we take care of each other we will be fine." He kissed my forehead and I smiled while hugging him. I was glad that I had him to always catch me when I fall.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys I'm going to write a few more chapters, but if I don't get some more reviews I might just drop the story. I don't really know who is reading this at the moment so I would be really grateful for you guys to send me some reviews telling me what you think of the story. Or if you could even just tell me that you're still reading this. Please and thank you!**_


	3. The Book Store

As I was sitting crossed legged on the floor, I looked up to an angry looking Gajeel. He was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring down at me. I gave him one of my famous innocently looks which only caused his glare turn even darker.

"You said we would only be in here for twenty minutes." He said crossed his arms.

"Gajeel it hasn't been that long." I said looking back at a psychology book.

"It's been _two hours_!" He snapped.

I looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh wow, time really flies by when you're having fun."

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't exactly call this _fun_. I thought you weren't going to be looking for books for yourself. You're only supposed to be looking for books for our classes."

"That's what I'm doing!" I said defensively.

"You're not taking psychology!"

"But maybe I might not semester!" I said knowing he caught me.

"Shrimp, put the book down and let's go." He said sounding exasperated.

I sighed then nodded. He was right, I promised him we only would be here for twenty minutes. I doubt he would ever trust me in a book store again. "Fine." I put the book down and got to my feet. We walked to the checkout line with the school books we already found.

"Levy!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked and saw Lucy walking towards me. I smiled brightly and ran over to her, leaving Gajeel in the line.

"Lu!" When we met up, I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back while smiling.

"I've missed you!" We both said together but then we laughed.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I've been great. How about you?" I asked.

"I've been pretty good myself, I've just been dealing with my dad lately. He isn't too happy that I'm here." I frowned. Over the summer Lucy would usually call pretty upset telling me about how her dad didn't want her to go to college. He wanted her to get married and conceive an heir to the Heartfilia name.

"Well it's good that he's letting you come here, right?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Well I convinced him that it would be beneficial to let me take some business courses."

I looked at her confused, "But I thought you wanted to be a writer?"

She nodded, "I do, but he doesn't know that. I'm taking some creative writing and English courses, but he doesn't know that." She winked at me and grinned.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had to hide who she really was from her father. She couldn't be herself in front of her own parent. I can't imagine how lonely her home life must have been, growing up like that. I wanted to hug her, and just do _something_ for her. "So um…what will you do if your father finds out?" I asked.

She sighed, "I know he will eventually find out, and I honestly don't know yet. The other reason he let me come here is because the man my father wants me to marry is a student here. He wants us to start _courting._ " She said groaning.

"Have you met him?! What's he like?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Very intense…" She mumbled, "He is crazy! Like needs to be put in a strait jacket and locked in a padded room crazy! He has only seen me once and he claims that he is in _love_ with me! Now he won't stop stalking me, I actually ran in here to hide."

My eyes widen. Wow, and her father expected her to marry him? "Well can't you just tell your father that you've met him and you don't like him?"

She laughed with no humor, "He wouldn't care. He just wants me to marry so that he can expand his company and merge with Dan's father's company. He doesn't care about my happiness." She said sounding truly miserable.

I hugged her, "It's going to be okay! Anytime you need to hide, you just come to our place. You just keep focused on your writing, and try to stay away from him."

She nodded and hugged me back, "I'll try. Well I'm going to try and see if I can sneak back to my dorm room." She waved goodbye then left. I turned and saw Gajeel behind me scowling at me. Oh right…he still wasn't too happy with me.

"Thanks for leaving me in that line alone! Salamander got behind me and was starting to piss me off." He said sounding irritated.

I got on my tippy toes and kissed Gajeel's check, "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked and then instantly regretted saying that when he got a smirked slyly.

"I'm glad you said that shrimp, I really am." He said nodding then he pulled me out of the book store. "There are about only a few dozen ways you can make it up to, and they all have to do with you in our bed."

I blushed and quickly looked around making sure no one heard him. "Keep your voice down!" I squeaked. He wouldn't be happy until the whole school heard him.

He laughed, "Shorty we're in college what do you think everyone does in their free time? Fifty percent of the time they're partying but the other fifty they're having some _fun."_

Oh. My. God.

"Stop! I don't want to think about that. Ugh sometimes Gajeel you can be so crude." Sometimes? What I really wanted to say was all the time!

"Oh that's not crude shorty. You wanna see crude?" He asked grinning. Before I knew what he meant. He grabbed my ass, then gave it a small slap causing me to yelp in surprise. He chuckled seeing me blush deeply.

"Gajeel!" I yelled while trying to get my face to stop burning. I was so glad that no one was around to see that. "You know what! Now I'm not making it up to you!" I said threateningly and then marched ahead of him.

"Wait shrimp! I was only kidding! I still want you to make it up to me." I heard him call behind me.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys, I think I will stay with this story hopefully to the end! But please review, because when you guys review it makes me want to keep writing more chapters. Anyways I need your guy's opinion. I don't think I want to give up on LucyXLaxus just yet so I kinda want to put them in the story with a bigger part. You guys can still read about Levy and Gajeel, but you'll also be able to read about Lucy falling in love with Laxus. I will put her POV in some of the chapters. But if you guys do want Lucy and Laxus I might make the next chapter about them. Also I'm still not sure if I want to add sex scenes into the story, so tell me what you think. If I should do it, or not. I really appreciate your reviews, thank you again!**_


	4. Guy Troubles

Convincing my father to let me come to Fairy Tail University was the easy part. The hard part was avoiding Dan. Every time I seem to turn a corner he was there watching me intently. It freaks me out pretty badly. My only saving grace was the fact that he doesn't know where my dorm room is, I have a safe place to hide when he finds me. I can't believe he really wants to marry me! Maybe his father is something like mine, and is pressuring him to do this. Maybe he is just trying to please his father.

I sighed and gathered up my books as my English class ended. Once I exited the class with the rest of the students, I noticed Dan waiting in the hall for me with a great big smile once he saw me. Great. He now knows where one of my classes is. I pretended not to notice him and I quickly walked down the hallway, I tried to pass him but as I nearly did he grabbed my wrist.

"Lucy my darling! I've missed you." I heard Dan yell loudly. I cringed as he was right next to me. I sighed knowing that trying to run from him would fail. He would just run after me, and for some reason he is a lot faster than me.

"Dan." I said trying to force a smile. "We just saw each other yesterday."

"That is far too long to be apart! I don't think my heart can take your absence, for it will shrivel up and die without you!" He said clutching his chest where his heart was. I shook my head, and prayed that this encounter would be over soon.

"I really need to get going…" I said.

"Go? You can't go! We have just be reunited." He acted as if we haven't seen each other in years. Not that it would matter since I can't stand him.

"Dan please let me go, I really need to get going." I said tugging on my wrist that he was holding tightly.

"I will never let you go again my love!"

"Hey, didn't you hear her? She said let go." I turned and saw Laxus only a few feet away from us, he was glaring at Dan with what I could only describe as hatred. "Let her go, _now!"_

Dan's grip loosened slightly, but he still didn't let me go. "Keep on walking, this is none of your concern!"

A dark look crossed over Laxus's face, and he took a menacing step forward, "Back the fuck off, before I make you. Do you understand, or are you just too stupid to understand that?"

My eyes widened, but Dan now had my wrist in a painful grip. "Ouch Dan, just do what he says."

"Never! I will not be bullied by the likes of him!" Dan said, then he squeezed my wrist. I could feel my wrist bone being squeezed to the point where I cried out in pain.

"Please Dan, you're hurting me." I said. Dan looked at me shocked. I guess he didn't even realize that he was hurting me. I saw Laxus run over and he grabbed Dan's wrist, and made him release mine.

"I warned you." I heard Laxus say angrily. He lifted Dan up by the neck, and I gasped. I never realized how truly strong he was. Dan was a pretty big guy, but Laxus was so much bigger. Laxus then swung his fist back and connected it to Dan's face. He let go and Dan went flying to the ground. He laid there groaning in pain. It didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. Wow with just one punch Laxus put Dan out of commission.

I turned to him and I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." I said gratefully.

He nodded, "No problem. That guy seemed like a creep, why was he so clingy? Bad date or something?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"He wishes." I mumbled and shook my head, "It's kinda complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it." Laxus said with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine, but let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." With that being said, we walked down the hall together. Leaving Dan on the ground groaning in pain.

"Shorty c'mon I'm starving!" Gajeel groaned.

I tried to tune him out as I was studying my business class. One day I was going to open a bookstore just like my dad did. I wanted it to be successful, so I need to study hard now. I ignored him as he ranted about his stomach eating itself. I continued to read terms that I needed to know for the test that was going to be held later in the month.

"Shrimp, are you even listening to me?" Gajeel asked.

I sighed, "If you're so hungry then why don't you go get something to eat, or order a pizza?" I rubbed my eyes, they were feeling strained from studying for so long.

"I see we are going to do things the hard way today." I heard Gajeel say. I went to look at him confused but then I was lifted and tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I gasped and smacked Gajeel's back.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"You need to eat, you've been studying for hours." He said simply. While walking towards the door. "I knew the only way I was going to get you to stop studying is if I had to make you. Your welcome."

Your welcome? Was he serious? I smacked his back again with my fist, not that it even really hurt him. "I'm going to tell your father on you, if you don't put me down!" I threatened.

He laughed, "Go ahead, he'd probably be on my side. Since he would want you to eat." He walked out of our dorm carrying me over his shoulder. A few people in the hall stopped walking and looked at us. I could die of embarrassment right now! Gajeel was never afraid to make a scene or draw attention. He slapped my ass causing me to gasp and I gave him another smack to his back.

"Jerk!" I said. He chucked again and continued on walking, as this was very amusing for him.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay you guys tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm probably not going to put Lucy and Laxus in every chapter, but tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you!**_


End file.
